A high-speed photoelectric connector usually includes a shell (also referred to as a cage), an optical module received in the cage, a radiator mounted on the top wall of the cage, and an elastic clip for holding the radiator on the cage. The cage commonly has a plurality of insertion chambers arranged side by side. One radiator is mounted on the top wall of each insertion chamber and the elastic clip holds the radiator on the cage. The elastic clip has a pair of longitudinal beams extending along a longitudinal direction of the cage and a pair of lateral beams connected to two ends of the pair of longitudinal beams. A plurality of elastic pressing fingers are formed on each of the lateral beams. When the elastic clip is fixed on the top wall of the cage, the elastic pressing fingers on the lateral beams are pressed on both longitudinal ends of the radiator to hold the radiator on the cage.
In order to avoid interference of the elastic pressing fingers with the radiator, the radiator must have a large blank area without a heat dissipation column or fin receiving the elastic pressing fingers. This reduces the heat dissipation area and the service life of the connector. In addition, the length of the radiator is limited by the elastic clip and cannot be changed according to different heat dissipation requirements.